Seth Omega
| brandsize=70px | current_champion= LPW Hardcore Championship | height = 6 ft. 4 in. | height-m=2.06 | weight= 314 lbs. | weight-kg= 143.3 | born= March 23, 1980 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | hometown = Nashville, Tennessee | music = "All American Nightmare" by Hinder | affiliation = The Anarchists | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling Full Metal Wrestling CGS Wrestling | previous_efeds = OWW Takedown Ring of Glory | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=Steel | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Brawler | finisher = "The Heart Shaped Box" | trainer = School of Hard Knox | handler = Seth L. | debut = Insanity LIVE from Baltimore (November 11, 2009) | record = 6-5-1 | winpct=57 | wins=6 | losses=5 | abilities= | championships= | accomplishments = • LPW Hardcore Champion | retired = }} Seth Omega is an American professional e-wrestler of Italian descent that competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. He is a former LPW Hardcore Champion. He achieved deathmatch fame in Tokyo, Japan as well as Munich, Germany. He's also wrestled in Canada, Italy, and The United States of America. Beginning In LPW, O69 Early in the fall of 2009 LPW Insanity had announced a new signing, shortly thereafter at a press conference the LPW community was introduced to Seth Omega. Although he had a couple of bumps along the road in his first couple of matches he quickly rebounded after being contacted by Zest the agent and lover of Pope Fred. Omega began meeting his potential and quickly rebounded with wins over MC Steel and Richard Michaels, after that he engaged in a bloody war with Phantom Lord that eventually ended with Omega winning in the House of Insanity Deathmatch. It was believed for the longest time that Phantom had injured Pope Fred, little was it known until later on that it was actually Omega who took out Fred so he could lay claim to the Hardcore Championship. Rise of The Omega After winning the belt Seth began a violent rage that tore through the LPW Undercard, after destroying his opponents in the House of Insanity Deathmatch Omega had not only destroyed most of Anti-Venom but turned around and forced Villano in to retirement due to injuries. Little did LPW know Seth was just about to get started. Enter The Anarchists At Altered Reality Seth had a bigger surprise in store for LPW when his long time friend and tag team partner Steve Storme came to LPW. Instantly the two men destroyed Sean Jensen before Mass Chaos made the save. After that Seth lost the Hardcore Title to Shockey in a Barbed Wire Match who was avenging his loss in the House of Insanity Deathmatch. After that Storme and Omega fell to Big B and Wicked before Omega challenged to get his belt back. While he fought hard he came up just short once again. Now The Anarchists have their eyes set on the LPW Tag Team Championship, and have promised to introduce at least one more member. The Characters The Characters Seth "Omega" Corleone: A trail of broken sainthood left in his path, the extremist of what was once the Broken Saints finds himself in the middle of a situation. At first being a hero to everyone with his self-righteous story of coming clean off drugs, he quickly snapped due to lacking of funds, losing his girlfriend, and overall frustration. Now not only is he back on drugs, but he's also got severe concussions as well as a serious drinking problem. His astounding apathy has allowed him to turn on all his friends, even the ones who held him in the highest regard. Living. Annalisa Moretti: Deceased former girlfriend of Seth Corleone, killed by Matthew P. Dunn. Deceased. Asai Ngata: The trainer for Seth Corleone, Japanese born he played a character of a Sumo Wrestling Ninja. Deceased. Komona Ngata: The wife of Asai, also the woman who gave The School of Hard Knox to Seth Omega. Deceased. Drew Michaels: Adopted Cousin of Seth Corleone Lewis Michaels: Seth's birth father. Mark Johansson: Former tag team partner of Seth Omega. Whereabouts unknown. Alexander Corleone: Seth's adopted father. Abused both his mother and him, former soldier from WWII who fought on the side of the Italy and Germany. Deceased. Rebecca Corleone: Seth's adopted mother. Former beauty queen from Puerto Rico, abused often after being pronounced infertile. Whereabouts unknown. Steve Storme: Longtime friend and indy tag team partner of Seth Omega. Living. Yuri "Dragon" Ngata: Son of Asai and Komona Ngata who was originally trained by Seth in the School of Hard Knox. Living, in Japan. Hammond Egger: Another former student of Omega's, currently active on the Independent Circut in Mexico. Living. Dallas Roland: Yet another one of Omega's former students who was active until death. Deceased. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Heart Shaped Box'' (Cradle Piledriver) **''Triple Omegaplex'' (Dragon Suplex then into a Half Nelson Suplex finished by a Wrist Clutch Exploder Suplex *'Ultraviolent Finisher' **''F.S.U Part One'' (Conchairto Curb Stomp) **''F.S.U Part Deux'' (Chair Assisted Shining Wizard) *'Submission Finisher' **''Rear Naked Choke'' *'Moveset' ** Punch ** Lariat ** Piledriver ** DDT ** Shining Wizard ** Tiger Driver ** Yakuza Kick ** Stiff Left Knees ** Running Powerslam *'Theme Music' **''"All American Nightmare"'' by Hinder Championships and accomplishments *'CGS Wrestling' **CGS World Heavyweight Championship **CGS FTW Heavyweight Championship **CGS United States Championship **CGS Challenge Championship **CGS Fusion Championship **CGS Ultraviolent Championship **CGS Hardcore Championship (4 times) **CGS Tag Team Championship (with B-Noosh) **CGS Universe Tag Team Championship (with B-Noosh) **CGS Match of the Year (2007) **CGS Tag Team/Stable of the Year (2008) *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Hardcore Championship *'Full Metal Wrestling' **FMW Abandoned Championship *'OWW Takedown' **Takedown Tag Team Championship (with Steve Storme) *'Ring of Glory' **ROG Tag Team Championship (with Steve Storme) *'XWF' **XWF Intercontinental Championship **XWF Tag Team Championship (Alone) Match history :''† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. External links Category:Wrestlers